bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darrah Yang
is a contestant from Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 1. She is remembered for floating her way to the Final 3 and being used very often as a pawn by her fellow housemates. Profile Age: 29 Hometown: Portland, OR Occupation: Media Consultant 3 Words to Describe Yourself: Lazy, Friendly, and a bit Lunatic Coming into the House, what is your strategy to Win the Game ? I know that I can win some endurance Competitions, but I am very bad at spelling, or anything like that, you know. Either way, I will try to avoid being HOH too often because I really want to fly under the radar... What would be your ideal ally? A man who will drag me far !! I think I can only give my loyalty to my fellow housemates since I am neither fit, neither very charismatic so, I will be a bit of a dead wood for most of the game. But that's my strategy !! Rely on my allies !! They'll need me either way, because this game is a game about numbers... Showmance, Flirtmance, Bromance, Friendmance... What are you looking for in the House ? I came in to enjoy the experience, but I have enough friends and all at home ! I don't need that... What is your strategy for the first HOH Competition of the summer ? Beh... It depends of the Competition. If it is an Endurance Comp, I will do the best I can... Otherwise, I will throw it... Any last words ? My name is Darrah and watch out, I will be a crazy one ! I came in to play a weird game and I hope my strategy will entertain you and bring me far !! Big Brother - The Spying Machine Season 1 Game History Darrah had for sure one of the most typical journey out of all her season's fellow housemates. Indeed, she is remembered for having been used as a pawn several time as well as her weakness in challenges that let her seem to be less threatening than she really was. On Week 2, she was nominated along Xavier by HOH Bethany who wanted to target the "floaters". After loosing the PoV, Darrah convinced the HOH that some people were untrustworthy and needed to be targetted. She was spared when Bethany chose to target her ally Tyrone who she started to distrust. From that point, Darrah always voted with the majority of the house and was nominated a few other times, for example during the double eviction of Week 4, Week 6 or Week 10. She was included by HOH Marc in the Second Thought alliance created during Week 5 with Kareem and Joel and remained loyal to it until the end. The four members of this alliance managed to reach the Final week of the game and became the Final 4. She won her first competition the last week : she earned the last Power of Veto and therefore was spared from the 4th place eviction, however, her last failure at the Final HOH Competition cost her the Grand Prize when Joel single-handedly cast the sole vote to evict her as he respected less her game than Marc's. The last member of the jury, Darrah voted for Marc to win the game. Have/Have-Not History Voting History Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng) Category:Big Brother 1 (Matpeng) Contestants Category:Matpeng Contestants Category:Fanon Contestants